This application relates generally to mechanically assisted circulation systems, and more specifically relates to improved methods and systems for transmitting alarms for a mechanically assisted circulation system. Such alarms may be associated with an implantable blood pump, a power source, a controller or any other component of a mechanically assisted circulation system.
Mechanically assisted circulation systems, such as ventricular assist devices (VADs), often include an implantable blood pump and are used for both short-term (i.e., days, months, as a bridge to transplantation) and long-term applications (i.e., years or a lifetime, as a destination therapy) when a patient's heart is incapable of providing adequate circulation, commonly referred to as heart failure or congestive heart failure. According to the American Heart Association, more than five million Americans are living with heart failure, with about 670,000 new cases diagnosed every year. People with heart failure often have shortness of breath and fatigue. Years of living with blocked arteries and/or high blood pressure can leave a heart too weak to pump enough blood to the body. As symptoms worsen, advanced heart failure develops.
A patient suffering from heart failure may use a mechanically assisted circulation system while awaiting a heart transplant or as a long term destination therapy. A patient may also use a mechanically assisted circulation system while recovering from heart surgery. Thus, a mechanically assisted circulation system can supplement a weak heart (i.e., partial support) or can effectively replace the natural heart's function. Mechanically assisted circulation systems can be implanted in the patient's body and powered by an electrical power source inside or outside the patient's body. In some cases, patients may wear or otherwise carry peripherals (often referred to as controllers) that can serve as a patient interface and can perform multiple functions such as mechanically assisted circulation system control, power handling, diagnostics, data collection and troubleshooting.
In view of the life sustaining nature of the support provided by a mechanically assisted circulation system, close monitoring of the mechanically assisted circulation system is important to detect faults within the mechanically assisted circulation system that, if not suitably addressed in time, may result in failure of the mechanically assisted circulation system that may endanger the life of the patient. In order to ensure that detected faults are addressed in time, a patient is typically notified through a combination of audible, visual, and haptic feedback, often provided by peripherals as described above. Because visual and haptic feedback can be easily obscured or blocked by clothing, placement, or physical separation of the device from the body, audible alarms are often the most effective type of feedback to ensure a patient is alerted of the fault. However, audible alarms can be challenging to discern by a patient under some conditions. For example, if a patient has diminished hearing or is in a loud ambient environment, an audible alert may not be easily detected by a patient. Moreover, in quiet public settings, loud audible alerts may not be desirable to the patient, as they may draw unwanted attention.
Accordingly, improved methods, systems, and devices for alarm transmission are desirable for mechanically assisted circulation systems.